You Are Not Alone
You Are Not Alone is the thirty-first episode of Season 13. This episode began the final block of season 13. Main Plot Maya and the Rubber Roomies decide to put on a Burning-Man inspired "Panorama Night" to prove to the school they aren't delinquents. After Maya learns from Grace that Zig is gang-affiliated and finds "ganja" in his bag, she freaks out, flushes it, and vows to do whatever it takes to keep him on the straight-and-narrow. Zig freaks out in turn when he learns his weed is gone, and Grace reveals (too late) that he was peddling the weed to buy gang protection from chapters of the Bloods and MS-13 in his neighborhood; Maya worries she's put his life in danger. Sub Plot Winston starts a Comic Book Society in an effort to meet girls, and when Frankie joins he discovers that she is growing out of being his surrogate little sister into a potential romantic partner. Zoe and Tristan suggest to Winston that Frankie thinks he's unattractive and he storms off to confront her, but when he arrives at her house while she's swimming and, spellstruck by her bikini, he falls in the pool where she reveals she thinks he's anything but unattractive and they kiss as Fitz and the Tantrum's "Out of My League" plays. Third Plot Heartbroken over Drew's rejection, Clare joins Triathlon Club to distract herself and makes an unexpected friend in Jack. Jack invites her to Axe-Throwing Club and Clare has a lot of fun; she demurs when she realizes all the other members are lesbians but Jack tells her she shouldn't feel uncomfortable and calls her "cool for a hetero." Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson; the first episode to name after a MJ song was being "Black or White". *Keisha does not appear, but is mentioned by Zoë. *Mr. Simpson does not appear, but is mentioned by Ms. Grell. |-| Gallery= Maya drugs 3.jpg canwegetoutofherecausezayaisrlygross.png irrelentlilshit.png theclosestzigwillevergettosextbh.png werkitqurl.png zigisdangerousyo.png Mm m m. M, nnnmbmmn.jpg Claaareeee.jpg Bhnhnjm bknnjbn.jpg Huohuuhhjuhgujiyghuhggijghjk.jpg Zaya kiss .jpg Ziggracemaya.jpg Tumblr n6mdqkttw41qatd7ho1 500.gif Trisziggy.jpg Fw.jpg Tumblr n6k25mCp471s2w9y9o1 400.gif Maya-tiny.jpg Uiuiuu8uiuo.png 87uiiyuiyi.png 878uiiyui.png 877889uhjhu.png 78687yuyyu.png 87uiyiuyui.png 8788iuuiuiu.png 8798uuyuy.png 76677yyyuyui.png 889uiuuui.png 87yyuiyuiyui.png 877y6yuytyy.png 89uiyuyu.png 7ytrtfytyt.png 78uiuiy.png 87uyuyuyui.png 78yuyyuyu.png Hgytyguhuii.png 8uoiiouiuiu.png 89uiuiuiuioh.png 89uiuiiuiu.png ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.png 89uiuiiuoiuo.png 89uiuuiuo.png 87yiiuyui.png 789iiyyuyui.png 67uyuyyuyuyu.png 78uyuyyi.png 7uiyyuiuy.png 78uiuyiuy.png 87iuyyiyiu.png 8uyuyuyu.png 78yuuyuyuyu.png 8798iuyiyuiyu.png 78uiyyui.png 786tyuytytty.png 78uuitutt.png 678yuuyuiyiu.png 8978uyiuyu.png 7667yuyuuyyuyu.png 878uoiyuiyiy.png 78yuyyyyyuy.png 78yuiyiyuyuyu.png 878uiuyyuyu7.png 878uiuyyuyu.png 87uyuiyuyi.png 8yiyuiiyuiuyuiyui.png uiiyyuiuuiyu78.png 87uiuiiuuiiu.png 89yuiytttytyty.png 788uiyuyuyi.png 878yuiuuyyuiyuyu.png uiiuoiouuiouiuio.png 8uuiiuuiiuiuiu8.png 8uiiooutgyh.png 8uiouiiiuoiuo.png 9ioiuououiuio.png uiouuiuio.png 89uiooiuouio.png PSX 20140608 101049.jpg Chewyyyy milessssss.jpg |-| Promos= *Heartbreak & Broken Promises Teennick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell |-| Quotes= *Jack: "Any excuse to exercise is a good excuse to exercise." *Winston and Frankie (to each other): "Miles can never know about this!" |-| Featured Music= *"Out Of My League" by Fitz and the Tantrums |-| Links= *Watch You Are Not Alone on YouTube *Watch You Are Not Alone on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes